


【V/银手】Overwhelmed

by winterfalls42



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 不跑就一起来搞V银吧, 女装高跟蕾丝猫耳娘, 看到前面这条还不跑？, 真的, 香死了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 接Nailed又是老烂梗，我喜欢猫耳基友喜欢黑丝高跟，所以，很脏很乱很泥很OOC！！慎！！！
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 12





	【V/银手】Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> 突发短篇，接前几篇的设定，赛博黄油芯片多好啊，很方便搞簧（不愧是我）  
> 猫耳娘跟真猫的习性并不一样（？），本质是为了搞银手（快进到玩上闪耀强尼）  
> 请确保能接受再看！

-

一开始只不过是个恶作剧，V趁强尼打盹的空挡给他换了套衣服，感谢强大的科技，男人什么也没察觉到。等他醒来时，那套装扮已被V设置为不可更改。

他自然是发飙了，多次企图攻击V并声称“今天一定把你这贱货的肠子扯出来”，或是“我要喂你吃下自己的眼珠”之类的，连骂带打，不过基本都被年轻人躲了过去。说实话，跟一个怒火中烧的强尼待两个小时可比他去健身房两周收获得还要多，毕竟如今的健身教练只会让顾客感觉到他们的身体改造有多成功，而不是时时刻刻想着杀了对方。

“去死！”强尼吼他。

而随着“咚”的一声，视讯另一头正在跟V讨价还价的女人呆愣了片刻，终于改口道：“……呃，这，好吧。那么，就这个价格，我想没什么问题。”

被电话分了心的V没能躲过刚刚的偷袭，在外人眼里这个小伙子完全是毫无征兆地跪倒在地，哪怕他看起来好像被人狠狠踹了膝窝。

视频通话终于结束，虽说丢了脸，但V因祸得福，多赚了一点酬金。他站起来，揉揉膝盖，忍住笑意，换上一副委屈巴巴的表情，转头望着强尼。

“是你问我能不能弄只猫来的——”他看着男人的脸色迅速黑下去。

见鬼，这高跟鞋踹人真疼。

第三个小时男人终于冷静下来，大概是发泄累了，又或是因为他想到了一个新的方法来报复V。总之，强尼一屁股坐进了沙发里，大咧咧地岔开两条腿，戴上墨镜开始抽烟。

“老子要的是真猫！这他妈换谁不行，你买个性爱机器人也比现在这样有意思。” 强尼抬起一只脚踩在沙发上，露出那被黑色丝袜包裹着的大腿，那浑圆的屁股，以及……一根长长的黑色猫尾巴。

“土死了，你知道谁会喜欢这个风格吗？”强尼冷哼，“我们以前管那些人叫‘死宅’，这称呼估计都快进博物馆了，他妈的哪儿来的设计师给成人游戏加了这坨狗屎。”

V觉得自己很无辜，他也不了解，只是在搜索猫耳后用了系统推荐的最高赞搭配。简介上明明写着这是复古风格，叫什么“老二次元主义”，考虑到这风格的流行时间，他还以为强尼会喜欢呢。

大约是被尾巴硌得难受，强尼在沙发上扭着身体，动了动屁股，短裙又被蹭了上去，露出又细又长的双腿，大腿根部被蕾丝紧紧勒着，剩下的部分被裙摆遮了去，但V还是凭借义眼敏锐地捕捉到了蕾丝丁字裤的一角。

“操你妈，电话响了傻逼。”强尼朝他挥挥手，V这才回过神来，查看来电显示。

是V为了刚刚那个委托找的线人，偏偏还是个喜欢瞎操心的，这让年轻人原本幸灾乐祸的心情所剩无几。毕竟按照强尼那不要脸的性格，女装也就只能让男人难受一小会儿。但V没想到这副打扮对他来说刺激远大于搞笑，到最后，V还是在自己折磨自己。

似乎是察觉到了年轻人的表情变化，强尼突然露出一个邪笑，大咧咧地敞开了腿，然后故意压低了嗓音开始撩拨他：“接电话啊，帅哥，我知道你想要我……反正，我哪儿也去不了。”

他真的完了，V想，因为即使此刻强尼的所作所为令他抓狂，可他依然觉得对方辣得要命。

一开始强尼还只是抽着烟，安安静静地瘫在沙发里，但当V调出电子屏开始搜索相关资料时，强尼站了起来。

他走路时还故意夸张地扭腰，拙劣地模仿着性感女郎的风情万种，却阴差阳错地展现出了另一番韵味——别扭，却又令人心生怜爱——像V看过的某部电影里头的那些边缘人。在他们或肮脏或荒诞的生活方式下仍包裹着美丽又易碎的灵魂。他是那么珍贵，独一无二的强尼·银手。

“……抱歉，我还在，”V眨眨眼，而强尼已经蹲在了他身前，“请继续说。”

在他回复那人时强尼趁机挤进V的两腿间，抓着年轻人的大腿，自下而上缓缓瞟了V一眼，咬住了牛仔裤前面的拉链。

V想把人拉起来，但显然金属义肢力气更大。电话那头还在滔滔不绝地聊着夜之城最近的治安，在他讲到正题前，V还不能挂断电话，只能对着强尼做了个“你他妈搞毛”的口型，不过自然是被后者无视了。

话说回来，他大概也没有很认真地在挣扎。

强尼扒下V的裤子，年轻人的阴茎还软着，男人用金属手指抚过柱身，冰凉的触感让V咬紧了嘴唇。长发男人勾起嘴角，握住那尚未勃起的肉棒，在顶端舔了一口。

他的手指掐在V的大腿内侧，有些瘙痒。更要命的是那根尾巴无比自觉地缠上了年轻人的脚踝，探进裤管中，顺着小腿一路向上，尾巴尖调皮地在膝窝处扫来扫去，弄得V一阵战栗。

“就好这一口，对吧，”强尼撸着已经半勃的阴茎，看了V一眼，“你这变态。”

然后他将V的肉棒整根吞到底，又吐出一半，还故意侧过头让年轻人看看他脸上被肉棒戳出来的鼓包。那双猫耳随着男人的动作左右摇晃，蹭过V的皮肤，那无比真实的触感让昨天刚去街上撸了猫的V骤然生出一份罪恶感来。

“操，硬得真快，小坏蛋。”强尼的声音更低沉了些，他在口交的空当总爱说点废话，似乎无时无刻不在刺激着V多去操操他的嘴。

“V，你还在吗？”那个线人停下来。

V眨眨眼，差点没想起自己正处在怎样一个情境中，“嗯，什么？你说吧，我记着……成，那就这样吧……当然了，谢谢。”他迅速结束通话，懒得去看自己的显示屏，抓着强尼的头发狠狠地操了进去，让男人给自己做了个深喉。他操得快，但也注意着调整角度，强尼不经常给V口交，不过在他们睡了这么多次之后男人的技术多少是有所长进了。

他终于退出来后，强尼咳嗽了一阵。男人眨眨泛红的双眼，抹去嘴角的唾液，啐了一口：“妈的神经。”

“我差点丢了个单子。”V嘟囔着，把他拉起来，伸手把那条蕾丝内裤拨到一边，先是将手指伸进已开始流水的女穴里抽插了几下，然后退出来，沿着侧腰一路摸上去。身上的裙子是最简单的款式，两根细细的吊带被男人的肩膀撑开，紧绷布料使胸前两个小点更加明显，将前胸的丝绸支起来。

现在强尼坐在他腿上，低着头看他，眼里难得露出一些眷恋，毛茸茸的耳朵塌下来，尾巴也温顺地垂在身后。此刻他看上去就像是V豢养在家中的娇妻，每天唯一的工作就是在丈夫回家后安慰他，取悦他，向他求欢，在床上毫无保留地将自己交给他。

他摸着强尼脸上的胡茬，而强尼则握着V的肉棒，用自己湿滑的小穴将那根硬邦邦的老二全吃了下去。

“单子很重要吗？”强尼反问道。

V重重地吐出一口气，一插就出水的阴道实在过于舒服，他得缓上几秒才能回答，“其实……也没那么重要，”年轻人歪过头，手指在男人大腿上划过，勾住丝袜的口子，“你知道现在还不到中午十二点吧。”

男人也呻吟着，用大腿蹭着V的腰：“我他妈是个鬼魂，我见鬼的根本就不在乎。”

“你一向很有说服力，宝贝。”

V托着强尼的屁股，操了几次之后就由着男人自己玩。他骑得野，跟色情片里那种卖力表演的女演员似的，两人的腿间被各种体液弄得一塌糊涂，不过强尼还是咬着V的嘴唇说不够。

于是V抱起强尼，将他直接按在玻璃窗上，由于姿势的关系肉棒可以把小穴操得更深，直直碾过敏感点，让男人爽得连尾巴都卷了起来。V只一个劲地凿，老二插着软烂的蚌肉，淫液从花穴里溢出来，溅到地上，而挂在强尼阴茎上的裙摆也被从龟头里渗出的前液濡湿了一块，在阳光下即羞耻又足够色情。

V捞起强尼的一条腿，一手穿过膝窝撑在窗户上，另一只手抓过那因为快感而胡乱摇晃的尾巴抚摸着。他想将这尾巴塞进那个淫荡的阴道里，让强尼尝尝被自己尾巴操的滋味，让他那张嘴里除了浪叫以外什么也吐不出来。那本是张用来唱歌的嘴。V一边想着，一边用尾巴尖端扫过强尼的肉棒，让前液把软毛淋湿，然后抽出阴茎，猛地将尾巴插了进去。

强尼剧烈地痉挛起来，连耳朵也一并跟着抽搐，他被V抱进怀里，软绵绵地挂在年轻人身上，双眼上翻着达到了高潮，涎液从合不上的嘴里流出来。同时V也射在了他身上，深色低胸短裙从上到下都沾上了白色的精液。

“你真的很好看，宝贝。”V蹭蹭强尼，在他耳边低语。

强尼没有多少回应，或许是死机了一小会儿。V抱着男人坐进沙发里，让他带着一身脏兮兮的液体继续挂在自己身上。强尼总喜欢找个支撑靠着，做爱之后更是连所谓男子气概都不要了，直往V的怀里钻。

去他妈的工作，他愿意为了这一刻搞砸所有工作。

年轻人稍稍挪动身体，好让强尼躺得更舒服。男人闭着眼，也就是这种时候他会同意被V像抱小妞一样抱起来。不过要V说他觉得自己更像在抱一只大猫。

“V？”

V低头，猫耳朵正好扫过他的鼻尖：“怎么了？”

“你说我很有说服力，你认真的？”

他爱强尼被他搞得乱七八糟的模样，男人会懒懒地任V摆弄，也会说一些可爱的傻话。

“嗯哼。”

“那为什么你他妈的就不能给我搞只猫？”

我已经给自己搞了一只。V失笑。他摸摸那对耳朵，满意地看到强尼的人类耳尖也渐渐红起来。

“因为，亲爱的强尼，”V吻着他的发顶，享受吸猫的快感，“家里的猫咪浓度早就爆表了。”

Fin

-


End file.
